1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a chipset package structure, particularly, relates to a chipset package structure based on carbon nanotubes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In this fast and ever-changing society, information matters to all people. Many types of portable electronic devices are produced which attempt to catch up with our desires to transmit and receive more data. Presently, manufacturers have to factor into their chip package many design concepts such as digital architecture, network organization, local area connection, and personalized electronic devices. However, as density of each package continues to increase, EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) and heat dissipation become major problems facing chip manufacturers.
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional chipset package structure 10, according to the prior art, includes a carrier 102, a plurality of conductive traces (not shown), a plurality of pinouts 116, a chipset 104, a plurality of conductive wires 106, an encapsulating layer 108, an electromagnetic shielding layer 110 and a protective layer 112. The conductive traces are disposed on the carrier 102. The pinouts 116 are electrically connected to the conductive traces. The chipset 104 includes a plurality of bonding pads (not shown). The conductive wires 106 are deployed to connect various bonding pads to corresponding conductive traces so that the chipset 104 is electrically connected to the carrier 102. The encapsulating layer 108 is formed over the carrier 102 to cover the chipset 104 and the conductive wires 106. The electromagnetic shielding layer 110 covers the whole encapsulating layer 108. The protective layer 112 covers the electromagnetic shielding layer 110. The electromagnetic shielding layer 110 is grounded and can prevent electromagnetic waves from getting out of the chipset package structure 10.
In the conventional chipset package structure 10, the electromagnetic shielding layer 110 is a metal layer, an alloy layer, or an organic material layer filled with porous metal particles. The organic material is resin.
However, the conventional chipset package structure 10 has the following disadvantages. Firstly, the metal or alloy layer cannot absorb electromagnetic waves. So, the electromagnetic waves will be reflected in the chipset package structure 10 endlessly to produce heat and may diminish the transmission properties of the chipset 104 and the conductive wires 106. Secondly, the metal or alloy layer is a significant portion of the weight of the chipset package structure 10. Thirdly, organic material layers filled with porous metal particles are difficult to fabricate and relatively heavy.
What is needed, therefore, is a chipset package structure that will reduce electromagnetic interference.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one present embodiment of the chipset package structure, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.